


Back to Black

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Past Drug Use, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Motley Crue went to rehab.





	Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> #45 I love you too much to leave you like this

Nikki sat at the window, his knees pulled up to his chest. Rain was pouring down the window, adding to his dark mood. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go home. But he wanted Tommy even more than he wanted that, so that’s why he stayed.

He had been surprised by the fact that Tommy, Vince, and Mick were in there with him. Nikki had told them they needed to join him, but he had a feeling that it was more of Elektra telling them they had to go then anything. He honestly didn’t think Tommy would even want to speak to him during the stay, but he was right there at his side for everything. The terror twins through it all.

Tommy was at therapy as Nikki sat and watched the rain. He wasn’t blue because of the withdraws. Those had happened well over a week ago. No, he was thinking about everything he had done to Tommy over the past year or so. All the shit he had put him through. And yet, he was still right there by his side.

“I love you too much to leave you like this,” Tommy had told him when the signed up together. Nikki just nodded his head. How could Tommy love him after everything he did to him? The lying, the drugs, sneaking around like he was seeing someone behind his back. He was, just not in the way Tommy thought. It was his dealer, not anything to do with sex.

“Hey,” Nikki heard a voice to his left say. He lifted his head to see Tommy’s smiling face. Tommy flopped down on the couch next to him. “What are you thinking about?”

“How much shit I have to apologize to you about when we get out of here,” Nikki told him. Tommy just waved him off. “I haven’t exactly been the best boyfriend Tom…”

“Well, yeah. But you’re doing better. That’s all that matters to me.” Tommy smiled brightly at the bassist.

“Well, when we get out of here, I think we’ll take a vacation,” Nikki told him. “Anywhere you want to go.”

“Anywhere?” Tommy asked. Nikki nodded. “Then I want to go look at a house for the two of us.” Tommy told him.

“Wait, really?” Nikki asked. “After everything, you still want to move in together?”

“Well, yeah.” Tommy nodded. “And I figure that a new location would do wonders for both of us. Don’t you think?” Nikki smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

“That sounds amazing,” Nikki told him. “Calabasas or someplace else?”

“We’ll look at Calabasas,” Tommy told him. “It would be a good start. We got all this money. Might as well use it on something that’s not drugs, right?”

“You got it,” Nikki laughed a little. “So, we get out and we’ll find us a house.” He laced his fingers with Tommy’s.

Just two more weeks to go before he could start life over again.

End


End file.
